Meri Kirihimete
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Your mission, to find the mistletoe and get a kiss underneath it anyway you can. Every year Kai holds an annual xmas party at his house and every year Tala tries to find the mistletoe, this years kiss is a very unexpected one. One he wont soon forget.


_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
This is my christmas fic especially for Lamanth, and let me tell you something deary it took all of my will to get these two together so you better like it. Lol well i hope you do like it anyway._

**Disclaimer:** Since its christmas does that mean i own beyblade? (100 lawyers all glare) Ook maybe not.

**Dedicated: **Alright well this is dedicated to my wonderful Lolly aka Lamanth, we've had a rollercoaster of a year both of us and the only thing that helped up on the rollercoaster was each other. Im glad you were there for me i can never thank you enough. Love you, and lets hope that next year isnt so bumpy.

* * *

Tala stumbled clumsily down one of the many hallways in Kai's house, it was his annual christmas party which was basically just an excuse for everyone to get completely trashed. Not that they normally needed an excuse. He had lost sight of Kai hours ago, he was probably fucking Mimi in his room.

With a heavy sigh Tala continued to stumble down the hallway, trying to find your way around Kai's mansion was hard enough, and trying to do so while drunk was just useless. His vision swam and blurred infront of him as tables and lamps and doors ran past him. Some even daring to stand in his way.

Tala ran into a dead end, smacking his head painfully on the wall. In his intoxicated state he didnt feel any pain or even realise he had stopped moving. Closing his eyes Tala placed his hands on the wall for balance as everything violently tipped around him. He opened his eyes sharply as he hit the ground, his cereluen blue eyes narrowed as he tried to remember how he had gotten onto the floor.

With his mind whirring and blurring into fuzzyness Tala slowly pulled himself up, leaning heavily against the wall his body felt like a ton of lead. It was almost too much to keep himself upright. Pushing off the wall he walked down the hallway in the direction he had just come, his head hung low and his body tilted forward causing his momentum to speed up and he almost ran as he made his way down the hallway. Tala cursed to himself as the hallway seemed to go on forever.

He turned the corner and found himself at the top of a long rise, he stood staring down the the hill wondering how the hell he was sposed to get to the bottom. The blasting sound of 'Britneys Spears - Gimme more' pounded throughout the house. Tala could feel the bass blast through his feet and reverberate throughout his body, it was then as the bass coursed through him that his mind cleared and he saw the hill for what it was, the stairs.

Mentally berrating himself he descended the stairs slowly one hand gripping the rail. He didn't want to fall, not to the bottom of the stairs anyway. After what seemed an age he reached the bottom and his legs shook slightly as the bass pumped harder through the wodden floor and to his knees. Wobbling he slowly made his way to where the music was blasting; entering the ball room he was almost blown back into the hall by the loudness of the music.

Shaking his head he continued in, cringing as the music and bass pounding harshly in his temples. He looked around the dimly lit room trying to find someone, anyone. He blearily made out a few couples but they seemed a bit busy and he didn't want to interrupt.

Loud giggling somehow reached his ears over the pounding music which had now switched to 'Darude - Sandstorm', he directed his legs in the direction of the french doors which were wide open letting in gusts of fresh air and wind, the coolness of the air crashed into him clearing his mind as he made his way more steadily over to the giggling.

Matilda looked up at him her cherry orbs wide with amusement her pupils slightly dilated from the alcohol in her system her bubble gum pink hair was messy and all over the place, her face and cheeks were flushed, a smile adorning her small pixie face. Her black dress was almost around her hips as she sat crossed legged on the hard cold ground, her shoes long discarded.

Tala smiled down at her as she raised an arm and tugged at him, he flopped down onto the ground beside her, slinging an arm around her shoulders. His mind didnt ever register the frozen ground his toosh was now placed upon. Matilda giggled wildly and turned returning her gaze to the other red head that was sitting on the other side of her, "Didi, its your turn" Tala raised an eyebrow at the nickname that was given to the shorter red head, he scooted closer to Matilda. "What are we playing Mattie?" Matilda giggled again, the alcohol in her system making her giggle at almost everything. "Why, spin the bottle of course Tata"

Tala smile at the drunken nick name she gave him as cereluen blue eyes fixated upon the empty wine bottle sitting in the middle of the haphazard circle made by those who wern't either passed out or otherwise occupied. The green bottle spun making it into a green blur, Tala's head spun as he watched the bottle rotate around in a circle. He titled his head to the side when the head of the bottle pointed at him.

A sly smirk crossed his features as he turned his gaze to Matilda who only giggled in return, he could almost feel the young red heads apprehension, but in his current intoxicated state he didn't really give a damn what anyone thought as he lent over Matilda to reach him.

Daichi stared into Tala's blue eyes as his face moved closer towards his, he gulped and hurridly looked away as a blush crept up onto his cheeks lest Tala find out about his somewhat gigantic crush. A cool hand touched his cheek as Tala turned his face, blue eyes met green as Tala cocked his head and ran a thumb over Daichi's lips. Tala bit his lower lip and sucked on it seductively as his face grew closer to the younger red heads.

Daichi sucked in a breath as Tala placed the lightest kiss onto his lips, Daichi let out a groan of annoyance as Tala pulled away slightly their lips mere inches apart. Closing his eyes Daichi could feel the heat emanating from Tala's lips, flickering his eyes open he notice Tala's eyes were closed. Feeling a sudden surge of braveness, -mainly from the alcohol- Daichi grabbed Tala around the neck and crushed their lips together, Tala gasped into Daichis mouth as he fell forward trapping the younger boy inbetween him and the ground.

Tala slipped his tongue into Daichi's willing and eager mouth as they deepend the kiss, hands roaming. So lost in the feel of each other they completely missed the cat calls and howls from the remaing circle. The song changed yet again as 'Pussycat Dolls - Buttons' came on, Tala brought one hand to the front of Daichi's shirt and slowly undid each button until he could run his hands down Daichi's chest.

The other occupents of the circle hastily gathered the wine bottle and fled to a safer location lest they see something they wouldn't recover from.

Tala smirked against Daichi's lips as they broke the kiss, Daichi lay panting, eyes wide as he looked at Tala's cool collected form rising above him. Tala sat back on his heals as he regarded the young man infront of him, he had to admit that was one hell of a kiss, a drunken one or not he knew he wasn't going to forget that in the morning.

Smirking at Daichi he tilted his head back and looked up at the balcony above their heads, there hanging on the underside of the concrete was a small green plant. The mistletoe. Tala laughed, he had been looking for that all night and now he guessed he had found it. Daichi watched with a small frown as Tala laughed hysterically, he follwed his gaze and saw what he was laughing at.

Tala's gaze fell back onto the younger red head, his face a mask of amusement. Finding his feet Tala stood up and pulled the stunned younger boy to his feet. Slinging an arm around Daichi's shoulders Tala walked back into the ballroom and to his delight spotted Kai over with the occupents of the spin the bottle circle. As Daichi and Tala neared them Tala took his arm from around Daichi and slung it around Kai's instead, leaning down to Kai's ear he whispered "I found the mistletoe."

Kai looked over at Tala mirth twinkling in his darkened gaze, "Did you now?" His eyes traveled to a disheveled looking Daichi, Tala followed Kai's gaze, his eyes twinkling as Daichi rejoined the circle. "Oh i most certainly did," Kai chuckled as Tala sat on his knee his arm still slung about his shoulders.

Kai smelt her heavenly scent as she stood next to him her hair in messy ringlets about her shoulders, he turned his gaze onto her form and held out an arm for her to sit on his other knee, her arm slung over Tala's around his shoulders.

"its a good thing neither of you are heavy or i'd never be able to feel my legs" Tala and Ming Ming glanced at each other and burst into peals of laughter as Kai sat feeling a tad like Santa Clause, he had an inkling to ask them what they wanted Santa to bring them for christmas but his pride held him back.

Tala flickered his gaze over to Daichi who was looking at him, feeling cheeky Tala slowly licked his lips and winked in Daichi's direction. The blush that reddened his cheeks was immediate and left Tala feeling very appreciated.

Sitting on Kai's knee made him feel like he should be telling Kai what he wanted for christmas, but looking at Daichi's reddened face and remembering the kiss they shared underneath the mistletoe he knew he had recieved his pressant early. Trust Kai to know what he wanted before even he did.

* * *

_Alrighty so there it is, what did you think Lolly? Did you like it? I hope so._

_Please review, and Merry Christmas i hope you all get what you want from Santa_

_Phoenix_


End file.
